PROYECTO K
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: En el futuro un asteroide impacto la tierra dejando en decadencia al mundo el cual intento defenderse con bombas nucleares pero no lograron más que solo esquivar un poco el desastre, el mundo sobrevivió o al menos unos cuantos, hasta que la radiación elimino y muto a las mujeres, ahora ya no existen y son cosa del pasado, los hombres conservaron antes que se extinguieran Óvulos par
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Bienvenidos a mi nuevo bebe fic n_n bueno antes que nada les contare que este fic la pareja principal será Masaki Kunihiro (con mucho roce entre Souichi y Morinaga Xd) ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE la trama muchas gracias a mis amigas Hikaru, Vesania, Mari, Malkita y Carol que me ayudaron a aceptar que era una historia que valia la pena sacar a la luz espero que de verdad sea de su agrado aunque es una trama algo complicada y surrealista en fin sin más quiero darles las gracias por leer y por apoyarme besos!**

* * *

 **Resumen:**

 _En el futuro un asteroide impacto la tierra dejando en decadencia al mundo el cual intento defenderse con bombas nucleares pero no lograron más que solo esquivar un poco el desastre, el mundo sobrevivió o al menos unos cuantos, hasta que la radiación elimino y muto a las mujeres, ahora ya no existen y son cosa del pasado, los hombres conservaron antes que se extinguieran Óvulos para que no murieran sin embargo esto se estaba terminando y la vida misma también .._

 **Proyecto K.**

 **By**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **I: "Individuo"**

 _ **Planeta tierra año X**_

" _La noche parecía pacífica en el hemisferio norte del planeta, la mayoría de las personas no conocía el peligro que les acechaba, pero las potencias mundiales sí"._

 _ **Nave K (**_ _En algún lugar del espacio abierto)_

 _El sonido de las máquinas se escuchaba y una respiración forzada a través del casco, demostraba lo angustiado que se encontraba un ingeniero de la NASA el cual transmitía vía radio a la tierra:_

 _ **El curso del asteroide no cambio… repito… El curso del asteroide no cambio… las detonaciones remotas no modificaron el curso… Oh Dios… -**_

 _En la tierra, rostros llenos de angustia se generaron; el presidente de la actual nación americana se encontraba en conferencia con las principales fuerzas del mundo los cuales no podían hacer nada contra el desastre que se avecinaba._

 _ **Señor presidente… ¿Qué hacemos?-**_

 _Aquel hombre tenía en mente aquella situación, la decisión era dura, debían bombardear con todo lo que tenían a la enorme roca, aunque el nivel de mortalidad aumentará en su nación…. Con ese sacrificio, se salvaría al resto de los países al otro lado del planeta._

 _Habiendo tomado una decisión, aquel mandatario se puso en pie y expuso serio:_

 _ **Señores, ¿tiempo estimado de impacto? -**_

 _ **Señor … Entramos a nivel criticó, el asteroide está por pasar la barrera cero… el impacto será en 39 minutos y 12 segundos -**_

 _-_ _ **Entonces…-**_ _Expuso observando la pantalla que mantenía a su frente con los principales líderes del otro continente -_ _ **Amigos, no hay otra alternativa… atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos; aunque eso signifique la aniquilación de una parte del Globo … trataremos de salvar a los que podamos -**_

 _-_ _ **Señor presidente**_ _.- exclamó uno de los hombres en la pantalla._

 _-…-_

 _-_ _ **El protocolo de evacuación de este lado del planeta logró su cometido, estamos listos para disparar -**_

 _Aquel hombre asintió y enseguida expuso acercándose a una cámara en la cual pidió amablemente iniciar la transmisión de cadena nacional y por lo pronto internacional._

 _Mientras eso sucedía, aquel enorme asteroide se dirigía con prisa a la tierra; en algunos lugares, la luz del sol fue obstaculizada por la roca, pero cuando ésta entró a la atmósfera, miles de luces se presentaron en ciertos lugares del planeta. Un inminente ataque había iniciado, pero no entre naciones… las guerras y las absurdas peleas por territorios se esfumaron y eran nada, ante la enorme amenaza que se aproximaba…_

" _Los misiles chocaron contra el objetivo, dejando a su paso una enorme estela de luces..."_

 _ **-*000*-**_

En la actualidad, la ciudad de Tokio era una de las ciudades más subdesarrolladas del planeta.

Planeta que quedó en decadencia debido al choque de un asteroide; aquella enorme roca había exterminado la mitad de la población, destruyó edificios, ciudades y países enteras, debido al gigantesco impacto el cual se dio tierra firme.

Rusia y Estados Unidos, en tan desesperada situación, lanzaron misiles intentando desviar la órbita de aquel asteroide, lo cual se consiguió exitosamente. Sin embargo, los restos chocaron salvajemente contra un costado del planeta, había logrado atravesar la distancia límite en el espacio y estar lo suficientemente cerca para ocasionar daños. Sin embargo, con los años, los sobrevivientes entendieron que quizá ese hubiera sido el menor de los daños.

La radiación de las bombas nucleares empleadas, exterminó toda vida en un lado del planeta; la nube de polvo no se disipó hasta después de dos años y los últimos sobrevivientes, debían recuperarse y adaptarse rápidamente o morir en el intento.

Países que se prepararon para la destrucción no tuvieron problemas para regresar a la normalidad, los japoneses fueron los más apresurados en crear de nuevo todo desde cero, una vez más la humanidad estuvo luchando; de esta forma, fuertes edificaciones se construyeron a fin de resistir la precaria situación; ahora sus peores enemigos eran el polvo radiactivo y los constantes terremotos, muestra inequívoca del daño que había sufrido el planeta … fueron años en los que se levantaron desde abajo, y solo los más aptos sobrevivirían.

Ante ese panorama tan desolador, la humanidad parecía perdida, sin embargo…

Luego de muchos años, finalmente se levantaron de entre los escombros; pasaron 50 años y finalmente de aquel suceso sólo quedó eso un terrible recuerdo...

El futuro se levantó, gracias a sus avances tecnológicos se crearon nuevas fronteras y países; la moneda ahora, era universal... No había restricciones. Sólo leyes que protegían a la salud de la humanidad y de los seres vivos en la tierra.

Todo se había solucionado, o al menos eso pensaron los sobrevivientes al desastre... desgraciadamente, aquella oleada de devastación causó que la radiación afectará a millones y por lo tanto la natalidad disminuyó alarmantemente, el gen femenino estaba desapareciendo, ahora con tanta contaminación, las mujeres adquirían mutaciones que concluyeron en tornarse masculinas. El mundo se preparó, inició su camino para la revolución... grandes máquinas se construyeron, laboratorios se extendieron por toda la Tierra, con el único objetivo de que la vida regresará a la normalidad; sin embargo muy lejos estaban de que eso pasara...

Ante la mutación acelerada del gen femenino, los humanos ahora nacían de máquinas, de las pocas semillas que apenas pudieron extraer y preservar de las mujeres; los óvulos fueron resguardados por miedo a la extinción de estas… lo cual ocurrió. Ahora sólo eran simuladas por androides y máquinas pesadas, tener una mujer androide era ahora el lujo y pasatiempo y la burda sombra de ellas...

La vida dejó de ser como era, el planeta se convirtió en uno masculino y el cual con prisa moriría… los óvulos se les estaban terminando; de 200 nacimientos al día, se redujeron a 100 y luego a 50 hasta llegar a la cifra alarmante de 10 al día.

Poco a poco, el planeta se marchitaba; en cuestión humana, pues los científicos se encargaban de manipular los embriones, pero desafortunadamente no hubo respuesta positiva en cuestiones de cambiar el sexo de los hombres… por el contrario, hubieron buenos resultados a la hora de manipularlos para agregar algunos componentes, para hacer soldados fuertes capaces de reprimir el dolor y no sintieran miedo o deseo de aparearse.

Todo el esfuerzo parecía perdido, sin embargo hubo un único espécimen único vivo, que logró contener por mucho tiempo (hasta la edad de los 13 años) un útero sano en su interior; con pruebas y controles que al inicio fueron diarios y luego mensuales lograron mantenerlo… la fortuna estaba de su lado, era tiempo de comenzar la prueba principal.

No obstante, así como habían científicos y personas que aún creían reparar la tierra con sus actos, también había un grupo de liberales que creían en la redención, y estaban en contra de los procedimientos de los científicos; como oposición, iniciaron a atacar las bases de los laboratorios e incluso robaban los experimentos que con mucho recelo resguardaban, por esta razón decidieron que lo mejor era no mantener a los sujetos de estudio en las instalaciones, siendo así los dejaron ser humanos corrientes… los cuales iban a la escuela, trabajaban y vivían con "normalidad" sólo yendo al doctor de vez en cuando…

 **...*000°°°°000*...**

 **Edificio de Mutatech...**

El día había muerto, el sol ya no estaba a eso de las 8 de la noche; afuera los autos recorrían las calles y algunos más lujosos sobrevolaban, eran los primeros días de Julio; las oficinas aledañas ya habían cesado labores por ese día, pero a lo lejos, en un edificio con interiores blancos, y elegante, existía una única oficina de color gris. En la cual un hombre trabajaba en los últimos detalles de una firma tecnológica, patente que controlaba la empresa para la cual él trabajaba.

El sonido del teclado, sin pausa ni error, era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella silenciosa y aburrida oficina. El monitor plasma de cristal cromado mostraba textos en inglés, no tenía espacio para ninguna ventana más, el reflejo de aquel trabajador se colaba en aparato de última generación sin tomarle demasiada importancia; cada ventana de diálogo abierta en su pantalla explicaba y detallaba, con pulcra redacción, el esfuerzo de muchos meses de trabajo, no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores ni perder sus avances.

Sus gafas finas y de un cristal especial le permitían revisar la hora y alguno que otro mensaje enviado desde de su comunicador en el bolsillo de su saco, luces tenues brillaron en dichos cristales, susurró - **Aún faltan unos minutos para que el último tren se presente en la estación -**

Estaba terminando de hacer su informe cuando un aparato brilló en su lado derecho; un holograma se mostró y expuso la figura de una mujer de traje negro y cabellos del mismo color, un rostro suave y terso que parecía real, expresó:

- _ **Morinaga**_ , _**Kunihiro**_ … -

El mencionado detuvo todo movimiento, apartó su mirada de la pantalla y observó con atención a aquella mujer holografíca, elevando su mano, eliminó los avisos de su lente, clasificando su visión.

-¿ **Dime? -**

- _ **Este es un recordatorio de su doctor, su consulta bimensual se llevará a cabo mañana por la mañana a las cero nueve horas de Tokio -**_

- **Entendido, gracias -**

- _ **Si desea cancelar o cambiar la fecha de su revisión, por favor presione el 2 en su comunicador.-**_

- **Asistiré, no te preocupes.-**

- **Muchas gracias, apreciamos su cooperación con el gobierno de E.L.E.-** (N/A: Eternal Life for Everyone, siglas en inglés)

Aquella mujer, así como llegó desapareció... el silencio se presentó; Kunihiro aún observaba con sus orbes verdes el vacío en donde aquel holograma se presentó, con calma aquel hombre se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, apartó sus gafas y elevó sus manos a su rostro realizando un suave masaje a su rostro, mientras sometía sus dedos entre sus cabellos, odiaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el gobierno de E.L.E pues, su pasado no había sido nada agradable y cada vez que pensaba en ello recordaba con horror este...

 **RECUERDO**

 _Era apenas un niño, recorría las calles más rústicas y entrañables de su ciudad de nacimiento Fukuoka... él estaba acompañado de su querido hermano, ambos habían nacido de la misma máquina con diferente bolsa, un caso impresionante que sólo sucedía una vez en cada 100 nacimientos, gracias a que los nutrientes y tratos genéticos fueron más exhaustivos en Kunihiro su hermano era más pequeño y tardó más en nacer... ambos ese día, llegaban de la escuela, el preescolar se había vuelto divertido. Con su hermano en la misma escuela._

 _-¡_ _ **Tetsuhiro! -**_ _Nombró el castaño a un niño que lucía como de unos 7 años y el cual, se había quedado agachado cerca de un pequeño río que pasaba atravesando la ciudad, el de mirada verde y cabellos azules oscuros observaba con atención una rana, ésta había saltado entres las plantas y se trataba de camuflar, pues el clima estaba lluvioso ese día y las calles estaban mojadas al igual que las plantas y árboles._

 _El mencionado, no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos de color rojo de aquel animal el cual hinchó sus glándulas para inflamar las bolsas que contenía alrededor de su ancha boca e inició a croar._

 _ **-...-**_ _Tetsuhiro observaba con mucha más atención, estiró su mano para intentar tocar aquel anfibio sin embargo, su hermano llegó a su lado y susurró:_

 _-_ _ **Tetsuhiro vamos, no toques eso hay que ir a casa, ¡esta lloviendo mucho! -**_

 _-_ _ **Pero tengo mi capa y mis botas Kuni-ham -**_

 _Kunihiro dedicó una mirada tierna a su hermano y acariciando su mejilla expuso: -_ _ **Vamos a casa, enfermaras -**_

 _Mientras reanudaron el paso el castaño noto que el silencio se hizo más presente, tanto que Kunihiro podía escuchar el caer de las gotas sobre el paraguas y sobre la capa de plástico de su hermano, extrañamente ningún auto paso por la calzada o sobrevoló. En instantes aquel momento se tornó extraño, los ojos verdes de Kunihiro observaban a todas las direcciones en aquella calle, tal parecía que las casas y la gente había desaparecido y se resguardaban dentro de sus casas, en su inocencia él se dijo que a lo mejor sería cosa de la lluvia, sin embargo..._

 _Una camioneta negra se estaciono al final de la calle, el sonido de los frenos rechinar causó en el mayor de los hermanos nerviosismo.-_ _ **Tetsuhiro vamos!-**_

 _Dijo tomando su mano pero el joven niño no le seguía puesto que su mirada estaba perdida al frente en donde, Tetsuhiro había visto a un hombre que salía de entre los arbustos, Kunihiro observó con miedo a aquel hombre a quien susurró._

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que quiere? -**_

 _-_ _ **El individuo, ha sido localizado, pero... tengo dos chicos no se quien es quien -**_ _hablaba con un comunicador en su oído._

 _ **-Traelos a ambos -**_ _se escuchó como respuesta en aquel aparato, perteneciente a un hombre de traje negro y gafas._

 _-_ _ **Niños vendrán conmigo -**_

 _-¿_ _ **Qué?… ¿Por qué? … ¿A dónde? … -**_

 _-_ _ **Nii-san … ¿qué sucede?**_

 _-_ _ **Quédate tras de mi Tetsuhiro -**_

 _-_ _ **Es una orden del gobierno de E.L.E -**_ _Dijo para tomar el brazo de Kunihiro y otro agente tomaba el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano, el cual fue apartado de su lado sin ningún remordimiento… los gritos de ambos eran estridentes no querían separarse, las personas dentro de sus casas sólo cerraban las cortinas y se escondían, mientras ambos chicos entre llantos y súplicas, eran horriblemente separados..._

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 _ **-¡Kunihiro!-**_

Aquel llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aquellas orbes verdes, se encontraron con unas de color café, las cuales le observaban detenidamente, mientras el castaño regresaba a la realidad y retornaba a su trabajo, se preguntó:

- **Soujiro… ¿Aún no te vas? -**

- **Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti… ¿porqué no te has ido? Ya todos se fueron, al parecer sólo quedamos tú y yo -** Morinaga percibió el tono de aquel comentario como una invitación indiscreta.

\- **Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo Soujiro, ya te lo he dicho… -**

- **Ehhh… no lo entiendo, eres el único sujeto que no cae en mis redes ¿acaso no te atraigo? -**

- **En este momento no tengo tiempo, para tus pobres intentos de seducción…-** expresó mientras continuaba tecleando, sin darle mayor atención.

Soujiro enseguida coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y exclamó con maldad **\- Te estas perdiendo de algo impresionante, adquirí un androide que es de última generación, deberías venir y sentir sus hermosos pechos son tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa -**

- **No estoy interesado -**

 **-Bueno, lo intente… no te quedes hasta tarde Kunihiro -** Expuso acercándose e intentando tocar su hombro pero el castaño se apartó, tensándose y susurrando:

- **E-en un momento terminaré... sólo necesito enviar el informe -**

Un incómodo silencio se presentó en ese instante, Soujiro sin decir nada se alejó y se marchó, mientras Morinaga temblaba. Odiaba que le tocarán, y es que tanto tiempo yendo y viniendo a diferentes laboratorios médicos causó una cierta aversión al contacto con otros.

Sorpresivamente para algunos, ciertos hombres habían logrado ocupar el puesto que las mujeres dejaron, algunos servían como amantes y otros ofrecían sus servicios como tal; para el castaño no era común ser acosado por otros hombres, que en su frustración, trataban de tomar a los más frágiles y guapos, como lo era el castaño. Era deseado por muchos de sus compañeros, había algo en él que los volvía locos, además de esa fina forma de ser y vestir con ropa elegante e impecable, esa peculiaridad le hacía más codiciado.

Su vestimenta comprendía una corbata, sacó y una camisa blanca y sus cabellos que estaban pulcramente peinados hacia atrás... todo él era muy apetecible, y estaba más que seguro que tenía un atractivo demasiado irresistible, sumado a eso, el secreto a voces que un día surgió en su oficina, todavía era totalmente virgen, eso hacia que Kunihiro Morinaga, fuera el hombre más anhelado en el edificio. Al no tener más mujeres, los hombres buscaban, necesitaban relacionarse entre ellos, y cuando el momento llegará, se unirían y se someterian a una orden del gobierno, para poder tener su propio hijo, de la enorme máquina llamada ARCA.

Rápidamente terminó su reporte, lo guardo, lo envió y se fue; había corrido con suerte, pues se rumoreaba que aquel sujeto al cual se había negado rotundamente tenía fama de tomar lo que quería, como fuera. Kunihiro tenía algo claro y eso era que por ningún motivo, deseaba formar parte de ese tipo de cosas... aunque estuviera en un mundo apocalíptico, solo y sin familia, él seguiría así siempre...

 **...*000°°°°000*...**

El transporte era antiguo, el sonido de los vagones azotarse en cada vuelta cerrada era tétrico, para alguien cuyos trajes están impecables y que era el subjefe de la división en su compañía era raro y molesto viajar de esa manera, pero encontraba más paz y tranquilidad en esos transportes que en los autos lujosos de gobierno en donde siempre era acosado por los diferentes ocupantes... Él podía viajar en esos, pero no lo deseaba puesto que sólo quería tranquilidad y de cierta forma le hacían rememorar tristes recuerdos de su niñez.

No obstante aunque aparentaba estar solo, siempre había alguien vigilando y siguiendo sus pasos, era igual que aquellos años que pasó en las instalaciones gubernamentales de E.L.E.; fue también ese lugar el último en que vio a su hermano. Observaba el piso sucio y notaba que las luces se apagaban por segundos su vida había sido solitaria, no había ninguna duda que extrañaba al pequeño y lo único que le quedaba era su recuerdo… los hombres del gobierno borraron todo rastro de su existencia, no había fotografía, ficha o nombre ni tampoco registró de su nacimiento Kunihiro ni siquiera sabía si él aún vivía.

Tremendamente deprimido pues apenas hace unos días había cumplido años se levantó al notar que el tren se detenía y volvía a la marcha.

Finalmente, una estación más adelante, él descendió; camino algunas cuadras observando el cielo, el cual estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas por doquier, llegó a su edificio departamental y se introdujo a las oscuras instalaciones, ya eran las 11 de la noche y Kunihiro por fin entraba a su pequeño y solitario apartamento.

Tomó su chaqueta y la deslizó por sus brazos colocándolo en el perchero, luego de dejar ahí aquella prenda se giró mientras elevaba sus manos y desataba su corbata mientras al mismo tiempo caminaba e iba directo al cuarto de baño, en donde prendió la luz y se retiró las gafas. Su rostro tenía la vista al frente observándose al espejo, analizándose admirando sus cabellos firmemente peinados hacia atrás, con un fleco travieso en su frente y aquellas cejas expresivas y llenas de tensión.

Sujeto su corbata y la deslizó por el cuello de aquella camisa, la dejó caer al piso de baldosas blancas con cuadros verdes; hecho esto, fue quitándose la camisa, estaba listo para entrar a la ducha y darse un baño.

Sin embargo, al mirar su cuerpo en el espejo se detuvo, observando el tatuaje que había en su abdomen, este era un código de barras que estaba bajo su ombligo, llevo con calma su mano derecha a ese lugar al hacerlo inició a recordar lo doloroso que fue cuando lo hicieron, Morinaga se tenso, suspiró hondamente y dejando eso a un lado terminó de desnudarse.

Prendió la regadera manualmente y se sometió al agua, sintiendo como esta recorría su cabellos desordenandolo y recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, el cual estaba terriblemente lleno de cicatrices con forma circular, concentrados en su espalda y sus caderas.

Percibiendo el correr del agua recibió esa sensación sedante que aquel vital líquido obsequiaba a su cuerpo, cerraba los ojos y trataba de olvidar lo que mañana sucedería, pero era imposible... nuevamente sería objeto de estudios para ese gobierno.

Devastado y resignado decidió continuar con su baño deseaba que el día de mañana llegará pronto para acabar con esa absurda revisión que cada dos meses realizaban...

 **...*000°°°°000*...**

" _Caminaba sólo por un bosque…. Los países que fueron destruidos, sólo los había visto por televisión, Kunihiro jamás pensó estar en aquel paraje desolado. En el cual aún habían rastros de la humanidad, edificios que estaban cubiertos por hojas, ramas secas o quemadas y autos en el mismo estado… aquel desértico sitio parecía extraño._

 _Caminaba solo y desnudo, sus pies estaban descalzos y se dispuso a caminar entre los restos de aquella civilización destruida; de pronto se vio a sí mismo cayendo en una laguna, en la cual su cuerpo se sintió liviano, se escucharon brazadas y chapoteo a su alrededor, significaba que alguien se acercaba, con prisa se alertó notando como cientos de manos lo sujetaba bajo el agua y como un hombre, cubierto del rostro se acercaba._

 _-¡Ahg!-_

 _Se quejaba, intentando soltarse de los agarres que poco a poco lo estaban hundiendo, el agua le llegaba al cuello, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sus ojos reflejan pánico, aquel otro personaje se acercaba con rapidez. Mientras que Kunihiro intento gritarle para que le salvara; no obstante aquellas manos lo hundieron por completo obstaculizando su respiración, él observaba todo a su alrededor mientras se sentía ahogar._

 _Las manos desaparecieron y él decidió nadar hacia la superficie; sin embargo, un sinfín de rostros se presentaron sacándole un susto de muerte._

 _El agua se tornó negra y el brillo que se reflejaba de la superficie también desapareció._

 _-_ _ **Voy a morir.-**_ _pensó mientras buscaba una salida la cual no supo por dónde buscar, todo estaba oscuro y la superficie parecía no estar en ningún lugar, el aire comenzó a faltarle; desesperado elevaba sus brazos pero la conciencia se le estaba yendo de su cuerpo, dejó de luchar y cuando estaba cayendo al fondo, agachó su mirada y lo que vio le dio esperanzas…_

 _De su bajo vientre una luz inicio a iluminar todo y un brazo que brillaba lo tomó de su mano, llevándolo lejos del fondo y sacándolo de la oscuridad de esa laguna._

 _Kunihiro inicio a tocer, el cuerpo le temblaba, aquella luz había iluminado todo y él lo noto, posó su mirada al frente y ahí estaba su salvador._

 _Tenía los ojos azules como el cielo, el cabello rubio un tanto largo hasta los hombros y su mirada era penetrante… estaba embelesado, intentó acercarse a él sin embargo este le habló._

 _ **-¡Kunihiro….! -**_ _le dijo mientras una alarma sonaba con fuerza…_

Sus párpados se abrieron y asustado apago la molesta alarma, eran las 8:10 de la mañana, se había quedado dormido y era la décima vez que aquel reloj hacia el intento de despertarlo. Frotó sus ojos y destapó su cuerpo, para apresurarse, se cambió de prisa y sólo tomó una tostada y café para desayunar.

Salió rápidamente disparado de su apartamento, odiaba llegar tarde…

 **...*000°°°°000*...**

 **CLÍNICA DE GOBIERNO E.L.E...**

El consultorio parecía ser una de esas antiguas clínicas mentales en las que el blanco predominaba, sin duda ese color lo hastiaba, estaba en todos lados a donde él iba.

Kunihiro llegó como siempre puntual, se acercaba a la ventanilla mientras el androide femenino al otro lado se hacía presente y expresaba con esa voz robótica y sin gracia.

- **Morinaga Kunihiro, el doctor Tatsumi lo espera -**

Kunihiro se movilizó hacia la puerta automática que permitió su entrada, mientras caminaba escuchaba de la androide.

 **\- El sujeto siete mil setecientos nueve está en camino - (7709)***

Morinaga suspiro, no había marcha atrás u oportunidad de escapar, debía obedecer a ese mandato puesto que era en pro de la humanidad, aunque fuese un ser humano, no tenía derecho a decidir por su cuenta o a oponerse a las órdenes de aquel régimen.

Mientras él se dirigía al cubículo indicado dentro de esa clínica, un hombre de cabellos largos y grises, por no decir rubios casi platinados, se comunicaba por reflecto llamada a su superior el cual cuestionó:

- _ **Doctor Tatsumi, ¿Quiere decir que este sujeto es un candidato apto?**_ **-**

- **Completamente… mis investigaciones y registros han dado un resultado positivo... El sujeto en cuestión, tiene un gen recesivo... ha sido el único que aceptó en su cavidad la membrana extra desde que nació y los tratamientos para evitar el periodo que sufrían nuestras fallecidas mujeres surgió efecto, aunque desde hace dos meses se le dio otro tipo de medicamentos para que genere lo que buscamos y si mis cálculos no me fallan, tendremos un conteo enorme de óvulos este día -**

 **-** _ **Es increíble -**_

- **Solo necesito hacer una última prueba y tres meses más, es lo que necesito para terminar el proyecto; todo está listo para ingresarlo en las instalaciones y que sea el primer sujeto de estudio que llevará en su cuerpo un ser humano -**

- _ **Doctor Tatsumi, si usted logra esto… ¡Podríamos hacer más como él! -**_

 **-¡Claro! Aunque… esto solo será posible si logramos ocultarlo de los radicales… -**

 **-** _ **Podremos no te preocupes, el sujeto de estudio tiene un escolta a toda hora, es un soldado que ha sido manipulado genéticamente y que le ha protegido de varios intentos de secuestro y él ni se a enterado -**_

 **\- Eso me alegra...-** Inquirió el pelilargo, girándose y dejando ver su rostro severo mientras aquellas orbes color miel observaban con emoción al holograma **-Los estúpidos radicales piensan que nuestros estudios son asuntos que no están avalados por el creador... pero no entienden que sin estas investigaciones la humanidad misma desaparecerá -**

Al terminar de argumentar, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose silencio al científico el cual escuchó:

- **El sujeto está aquí -**

- **Ya llego -** Dijo moviéndose por la habitación mientras se acercaba al comunicador y expresaba - **Si me disculpa director, nuestro experimento acaba de llegar -**

\- _**De acuerdo**_ **-** La comunicación se terminó; Tatsumi estaba simplemente emocionado.

Kunihiro entró al consultorio, observaba al médico, aquel hombre era delgado de apariencia muy misteriosa ojos color miel y cabellos largos y plateados...

- **Gracias por venir sujeto siete mil...-**

El castaño arrugó las cejas, ¿acaso no podían ser amables y tratarlo como un ser humano? molesto murmuró - **Kunihiro, mi nombre es Kunihiro.-**

\- **Sin nombres aquí -** Dijo con molestia el platinado, ofreciendo que el castaño fuera a cambiarse, este así lo hizo sin replicar; se desvistió y se colocó la condenada bata para luego ir a la fría camilla, en donde el doctor Tatsumi, elevó su bata y escanear el código de barras tatuado en su abdomen; luego de eso, depósito con rapidez y sin ningún aviso, gel para escanear de manera apresurada el interior de el castaño.

Sus ojos miel analizaba las imágenes de su computadora mientras que Kunihiro observaba el cielo falso de aquella habitación recordando con pesar la primera vez que estuvo en aquel lugar...

 **RECUERDO**

 _ELE... era un gobierno que estaba decidido a rejuvenecer la tierra, y para hacerlo decidió experimentar con algunos de los bebés que nacieron del arca; sólo hicieron ocho mil sujetos de estudio y Kunihiro era uno de ellos. Él había sido, desde que fue un embrión, tratado con cromosomas XY y su incubación había sido cuidadosamente controlada y cuando cumplió los 10 años fue sacado de la pequeña población en conjunto de su hermano..._

 _Kunihiro estaba asustado, sólo tenía 10 años cuando lo capturaron y separaron de su hermano, había ido a parar al ala de experimentación de ELE, él observaba con atención los barrotes que lo tenían cautivo, lo colocaron ahí para tranquilizarlo puesto que había golpeado a varios de los agentes intentando escapar e ir por su hermano._

 _Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas pero, cuando ya todo estuvo tranquilo, un científico y un pequeño a su lado llegaron para llevarlo a la clínica en donde le explicaron la razón y el porqué estaba ahí..._

 _-_ _ **Morinaga Kunihiro... eres el sujeto de estudio siete mil setecientos nueve, tu existencia es muy importante para la humanidad, ya que eres uno de los experimentos más codiciosos del gobierno -**_

 _-¿_ _ **En dónde está mi hermano? -**_

 _-_ _ **Él está bien.. debido a su genética él ha sido enviado a otra división de ELE, en la que será mucho más útil.-**_

 _-_ _ **Nooo… Tetsuhiro... ¡Quiero verlo! -**_

 _-_ _ **Lo verás, todo a su tiempo por ahora debemos comenzar con tus examenes... vivirás en las instalaciones por 5 años y luego serás liberado...-**_

 _Su sentencia había sido pronunciada... ese día, lo trasladaron a una habitación en la cual le ataron de manos y piernas sobre una camilla, enseguida una máquina se presentó a su lado y ese fue el momento en que fue marcado con su tatuaje; el dolor de las agujas en su piel tierna y frágil fue horrible. Pero ese sólo sería el inicio de su calvario; desde ese momento, los experimentos fueron sumamente dolorosos y terribles, hacían con él lo que necesitaban y no había nada que Kunihiro hiciera o dijera para evitarlo._

 **FIN DE RECUERDO**

.

Kunihiro observaba al científico, lo recordaba bien pues él era el mismo niño que estaba en esa ocasión, ya ahora un hombre joven, que por años trabajó al lado de su padre y al morir continuó examinando al que conocía como individuo 7709 y a otros miles de sujetos más, el doctor Tatsumi continuó el legado de su padre y juró que concluiría el experimento con el mejor resultados.

- **Todo parece estar bien... no hay cambios significativos...¿has estado tomando tu medicamento?-**

- **Sí, como usted lo recetó Doctor Tatsumi -**

- **Bien... entonces llegó el momento de iniciar la prueba más importante -**

- **¿Prueba? -**

 **-Si...-**

Respondió el peli largo, apartándose de la cama y moviéndose a un costado para tomar unos guantes y cubrir su rostro con un tapa boca, mientras que Kunihiro, notaba como de la nada dos androides aparecieron llevando consigo algunos instrumentos, eran punzantes y largos, objetos que se utilizaban en situaciones que ameritaban cirugía. El castaño se puso nervioso estaba sudando, pues uno de los androides se acercó a los pies de la cama y mostró como dos estribos se extendían de la base de aquella camilla y con ayuda de las mujeres robóticas colocaron sus piernas sobre estos. Trago grueso mientras seguía cada orden prontamente el cuestionó:

-¿ **Qué está… qué está pasando? -**

 **-Déjame explicarte algo Kunihiro...-** Habló con calma el médico mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta y posaba su mano enguantada sobre su pecho. - **De ocho mil individuos experimentales, has sido el único sujeto que ha desarrollado una matriz interna y teóricamente funcional, tus ovarios, tu útero todo, está perfectamente desarrollado y encajado, eres perfecto… un milagro de la genética avanzada... El milagro que estábamos buscando por mucho tiempo.-**

-¿ **De qué habla?-**

 **-Ahora mismo te estoy inseminando, con suerte lograrás llevar más de un mes al feto … la meta es llegar a los tres meses y sacarlo para examinar si sus órganos se desarrollaron bien -**

 **-¿Qué... qué está diciendo?-** Sus cejas se juntaron en enfado y luego su rostro siempre neutral, se transformó en uno lleno de desesperación. **\- ¿producto, feto… abrirlo de qué estás hablando? -**

 **-¿No lo recuerdas?-**

-...-

- **Hace unos meses llegaste a emergencias con un dolor agudo en tu bajo vientre... Eso fue porque el medicamento que te di causó un aborto, estabas en estado como nuestras fallecidas mujeres... El orden y el equilibrio regresará contigo, al traer al mundo a nuestros próximos bebes.-** inquirió bajando la mano a su vientre - **Esta vez no habrá errores, lo prometo -**

 **-¡Ah!-**

Sintió como un instrumento rústico, un espéculo se colocó en su esfínter lugar por donde el médico podría tener libre acceso a su canal vaginal, introdujo una sonda y acto seguido ordenó a las mujeres traer la muestra de semen para insertarla en el interior del castaño quien temblaba y susurraba.

- **Imposible -**

- **Ahora todo es posible -** Dijo para disponerse a inyectar la semilla en donde corresponde; sin embargo, un estruendo seguido de una explosión en el edificio le hizo detenerse , rápidamente el doctor apartó su careta y gritó

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!-**

La alarma se inició en todo el edificio, Kunihiro fue liberado y el médico ordenó:

 **-¡Androides llévense al sujeto a un lugar seguro! -**

Aquellas pesadas máquinas comenzaron a moverse, mientras que el castaño era llevado por un pasaje secreto. Tatsumi por otro lado, recibía a los radicales los cuales gritaron:

 **-¿En dónde está?-**

 **-¿A quién buscan?-**

 **\- El sujeto de investigación.-**

 **-Aquí no hay nadie -** Dijo severo.

Aquel encapuchado bajo su pañuelo y de un sólo golpe en la cabeza noqueo al doctor a quien los demás hombres tomaron y escucharon.

 **-Llévenselo … lo torturaremos para sacarle la verdad -**

 **-Si señor -**

Rápidamente la horda de hombres con ropas de militares y pañuelos en sus rostros revisaban el lugar, el atacante de Tatsumi analizaba las máquinas cuando escucho.

- **¡Masaki!-**

 **-¿Dime?-**

 **-Hay un fondo falso en la pared… El escáner muestra pasillos y túneles -**

 **-¿Así que por ahí lo sacaron?-**

Otra bomba ajena a la de su repertorio se hizo estallar.

Masaki al sentir el estremecimiento en el edificio, corrió a la ventana en donde con prisa noto los enormes camiones negros con el logo de E.L.E.

- **Maldición llegaron los elite -**

Y así era, en las afueras del edificio el grupo de élite se bajaba de los transportes militares, eran jóvenes modificados genéticamente que sólo tenían un objetivo: proteger los intereses del gobierno, rápidamente entraron a las instalaciones apuntando con sus armas, tenían órdenes de asesinar a los rebeldes, el personal fue evacuado, pasando de largo al grupo que se dirigió a los elevadores todos menos uno en especial el cual se separó del grupo.

Escucho.- _ **"Equipo 7710 el individuo esta siendo apartado… sígalo, estas son las coordenadas"-**_

Aquel soldado, con trajes negros, cascos, guantes negros y armamento pesado recibió la coordenadas mientras exponía de manera seria y grave - **Recibiendo coordenadas, procedo -**

Con prisa aquel militar cubierto por un casco y por trajes negros se apresuró a entrar al edificio de manera que esquivó el fuego y los escombros; fácilmente y con prisa llegaba al piso indicado en donde enfocó con sus ojos tras ese vidrio negro de su casco a los rebeldes.

Tomó su arma para elevar su metralleta y expuso **.- Tengo en la mira a los rebeldes… -**

 **...*000°°°°000*...**

Lejos de aquel lugar, en el transporte, el líder de aquellos militares observó las escenas gracias a la cámara incorporada en el casco y reconoció al medico capturado.

- _ **Procedo a la limpieza**_ **-**

- **No espera... tienen al doctor, esta es su fotografía trae a ese médico y busca al sujeto de pruebas –**

 **...*000°°°°000*...**

Ante su mirada se presentó la fotografía de Tatsumi, rápidamente el aceptó diciendo. **\- Entendido -**

Con las órdenes establecidas aquel militar se apresuró a acercarse a aquel grupo que había quedado atrás, Masaki y los otros en cambio habían ido tras la persecución del sujeto de estudio, el soldado rápidamente fue atacado con ráfagas de disparos, él esquivaba y pensaba con rapidez una forma de acercarse sin ser lastimado, con prisa y agilidad logró su cometido sin errores. Tomó una de sus bombas de humo y corrió acercándose a los radicales a los cuales asesinó con su cuchillo militar.

Cortó sus gargantas, el último sujeto que tenía de rehén al doctor le dio guerra, pero logró erradicarlo. Con prisa el médico cayó al piso mientras que el uniformado exponía.

- **Procediendo a despertar al médico -**

\- _**Con cuidado es valioso.-**_

- **Si...-** Su mano se movió con agilidad en su cuello haciéndolo tronar de manera que automáticamente el médico despertó y al ver a aquel casco soltó un golpe que hizo romper el vidrio de este mostrando claramente unos ojos verdes que lo observaban neutrales.

-¡ **Suéltame bastardo!-**

- **Soy el soldado número siete mil setecientos diez... ya está en buenas manos y en custodia de ELE -**

 **-Ah...-** se quejo, tomando su cuello con una mano y encorvándose.

 **-Por favor vaya afuera, debo ir por mi otro objetivo -**

- **E-Esta bien -** El pelilargo se apartó notando como el militar se largaba corriendo con suma prisa.-

- **¡Doctor Tatsumi! -** Gritaron los miembros del hospital, llegando a él aprisa y llevándolo a un lugar seguro, sin embargo no paraba de recordar aquel rostro de ese soldado.

 **...*000°°°°000*...**

Por otro lado… entre los túneles y pasajes del enorme edificio, Morinaga era guiado por uno de los androides el cual fue atacado con disparos. Kunihiro se apartó e intentó escapar por la próxima puerta sin embargo, esta no se abrió, golpeaba la puerta mientras escuchaba como el último androide caía al piso completamente destruido, Kunihiro notó, como alrededor de cinco hombres lo rodeaban, él solo pudo aferrarse a la pared de metal a sus espaldas y sudar mientras tragaba grueso; estaba siendo acorralado, observaba con susto a aquellos hombres los cuales lo miraban con atención y asombro.

\- **Así que ¿él es el sujeto?-**

- **No está nada mal.-**

- **No te distraigas, debemos matarlo -** Dijo el rubio encargado de la misión suicida, analizando a su objetivo quien sólo llevaba puesta una bata y respiraba acelerado, mientras sus orbes verdes los observaban con miedo y susurraba:

- **¿Matarme? -**

- **Si...-** Respondió **\- veras... somos radicales seguimos las órdenes de la vida... este mundo debió terminarse con el choque de aquel asteroide pero desafortunadamente no fue así... y ahora mi Dios eliminó a las mujeres para que todos nos extingamos y tengamos un buen renacimiento -** explico el rubio acercándose poco a poco a su presa.

 **-¿de qué demonios hablas? -**

En esta época grupos radicales como este, estaban tan cegados por sus creencias, basadas en miedos infundados y retrógrados, que no aceptaban nada más.

 **-Eres un error de la naturaleza, te crearon a base de experimentos y no eres natural... debes morir -**

Kunihiro observó con terror, como aquel hombre elevó su arma, una 9 mm, al frente de su rostro; posaba la mira de su arma a su frente, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, no tenía la culpa de nada, pensó . Rápidamente y antes de sentir la ráfaga de disparos, otra se escuchó a su costado, abrió los ojos y observó en la fría oscuridad la chispa de las balas saliendo de un cañón delgado, y como los que acompañaban al rubio caían , mientras, Masaki se movía rápido y sujetaba a Kunihiro para resguardarse tras su cuerpo gritando.

- **Detente máquina asesina o mataré a tu objetivo -**

Las manos de aquel militar se elevaron lanzando el arma al piso y exponiendo.

 **-No cometas una locura.-**

 **-Locura es la que te hicieron a ti y a este sujeto.-**

 **-¡Suéltame!-** exclamó intentando infructuosamente liberarse.

- **No... vendrás conmigo** -

 **-¡Señor, si da un paso más no me voy a contener!-**

- **vas a amenazar la seguridad de tu protegido** -Expuso Masaki, sacando un cuchillo y colocándolo en la mejilla del castaño para acto seguido rasguñar el rostro de Kunihiro con su cuchillo.

- **No hay objetivo si mueres –** Dijo el 7710 accionando una bomba de luz, que causó que Masaki y Kunihiro quedarán cegados por unos segundos, en ese momento el soldado, aprovechó para, acercarse y golpear a Masaki en la cara y arrebatar a su víctima no obstante el castaño no pudo alejarse ya que unas esposas estaban ajustadas en la muñeca del rubio y de su objetivo.

Confundido el militar cuestionó **\- ¿En qué momento él?-**

El radical aprovechó el momento, recuperó su lucidez y golpeó al soldado arrancándole el casco, enseguida se dejaron ver sus cabellos negros azulados y sus ojos verdes.

Para Kunihiro el horrible dolor en sus ojos se había disipado y en cuanto los abrió logro ver a su salvador, a quien observó de forma impactada pues... El dulce rostro de su hermano regresó a sus recuerdos, rápidamente el expuso:

- **Tetsuhiro.-**

Aquella voz causó en el militar quedarse en shock, su sistema y terminales nerviosos hicieron corto al escuchar aquella voz y de manera caótica, recordar su infancia y la separación... ese insólito momento lo aprovechó Masaki para colocar a su presa en su hombro y mientras se lo llevaba la mirada verdosa del castaño observaba como aquel uniformado caía al piso completamente desactivado.

 **-Suéltame.-**

- **¿Como supiste su nombre?-**

- **Bájame, debo ir con él.-**

 **\- Él ya no es humano, es una máquina que obedece órdenes y que se desactiva al momento en que lo llamas por su verdadero nombre.-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **\- ¿Has vivido en una roca?..-**

 **-Ni siquiera sabes de esos militares.-**

Kunihiro perdió de vista a su hermano siendo llevado por aquel radical el cual lo sacó de las instalaciones y fue deprisa a una camioneta en la cual el grupo de radicales gritaba.

- **¡date prisa Masaki!-**

Los demás soldados los perseguían y pisaban sus talones, sin embargo una de las bombas que ellos activaron al estar en su transporte, causó que no pudieran seguirles, escaparon triunfantes con el sujeto de estudios en sus manos.

Los gritos de euforia se podían escuchar en la camioneta mientras, que un chico joven gritaba.- **¡Por fin uno vivo!-**

- **Tranquilo Tomoe.-**

\- **Que mal que no pudimos secuestrar al doctor.-**

- **Lo sé... fue porque él soldado que protegía a este sujeto apareció.-**

- **Ni hablar, será para la próxima -** Gritó el chofer perdiéndose por la carretera y sometiéndose a un camino rural, para perderse de vista, mientras que Kunihiro escuchaba todo aquello él observaba hacia atrás, miraba el edificio del cual había sido sacado, aún estaba en llamas, observaba con pesar a la lejanía recordando la voz del rubio.

 _ **-"El ya no es humano..." -**_

Atosigado, mareado, agitado, lleno de sudor y de sensaciones sumamente asfixiantes, causaron que hiperventilara y su respiración fuera errática, provocando que perdiera el conocimiento…

* * *

 **Hola si llegaste hasta aca es por que te intereso MUCHAS GRACIAS! NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola bueno vengo a dejar mi rastro de vida, aún sigo viva pero no m a quedado tiempo para nada, pero estoy en proceso de seguir 9 meses y tradición familiar espero sigan aguardando por esas continuaciones y claro por HISTORIA.**

 **Gracias por leer que pasen un lindo dia.**

 **Aurora.**

* * *

 **Proyecto K.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

 **Capítulo II:**

 **"Vida artificial"**

La precaria situación había puesto en alerta a toda la ciudad de Tokio, la policía y la misma élite buscaba a esos sujetos para recuperar al experimento; incontables retenes se situaron en las calles y hubo estricto control aéreo. Sin embargo, aunque todo ese increíble movimiento se llevaba a cabo en cada rincón de la ciudad, parecía imposible dar con los culpables:

 _ **-Aún se desconoce el paradero de uno de los proyectos más importantes del Gobierno E.L.E.; dicho proyecto constituye un eslabón en la evolución de nuestra humanidad; por lo tanto necesitamos de toda su colaboración, si algún residente, androide o máquina sabe del "Proyecto K", se le pide que informe de manera inmediata a la línea corporativa, disponible 24/7 de nuestro gobierno-**_

De esta forma, la fotografía de Kunihiro Morinaga aparecía en los principales paneles de noticias. Lo exponían como un proyecto denominado "K" peligroso, y que debía de ser atrapado con vida. Aunque E.L.E. daba a conocer la verdadera identidad y la importancia del castaño, debían ocultar a toda costa lo que Morinaga tenía en su interior.

En el edificio en el que el trabajaba Kunihiro, Soujirou caminaba entre los pasillos cuando notó a todos sus trabajadores observar el televisor.

 **-¿Qué sucede aquí?-**

 **-¿Tú sabías que Kunihiro era un experimento del gobierno?-**

El sujeto de mirada café lo negó, y se dispuso a ver el televisor de la misma forma que sus subordinados; la androide que presentaba las noticias parecía repetir una y otra vez la información y lo importante que era encontrar al experimento, incluso se dio a conocer datos sobre el grupo que lo atrapó, mostrando las imágenes del ataque en la clínica. Aquel sujeto entonces tragó grueso, pues de manera apresurada lo atormentaron sus recuerdos en estos rememoró el hecho en que Morinaga no permitía que se le pusiera un dedo encima.

El murmullo inicio en todos los que ahí estaban **-Así que por eso tú… Eras diferente-**

El clima caótico término por descontrolarse aún más al ver a dos agentes de gobierno, en conjunto de cinco soldados de élite, entrar al piso, en el cual el jefe de Mutatech expresaba:

 **-¡Ya es suficiente de holgazanería, vuelvan a sus trabajos!-** haciendo que todos se retiraran, a excepción de Soujiro al cual dijo **-Soujiro estos señores interrogará a todos los trabajadores… necesito que saques todos los movimientos de Morinaga del computador ellos quieren saber con quien habló desde que entró a trabajar a esta oficina-**

 **\- Si señor-** Inició a caminar en dirección de la pulcra oficina del castaño.

En cuanto entró, empezó a buscar toda la información pertinente al castaño, mientras observaba de reojo como los soldados custodiaban uno a uno a los trabajadores, pues debían de investigar si Kunihiro había sido espiado en este entorno laboral.

 _ **-*000*-**_

 **Las instalaciones de ELE...**

El soldado que había intentado rescatar a su objetivo, era colocado en una mesa de metal para ser examinado. Estaba siendo escaneado por una máquina que proyectó toda la información en una pantalla de cristal y en la cual se presentaron sus averías; mientras esto sucedía sus ojos estaban abiertos e inertes, siendo iluminados por una luz, el médico del área susurraba:

 **-No tiene daños físicos de relevancia ni neurológicos, el chip en su cerebro parece estar intacto a lo mejor hubo una desconexión involuntaria-**

 **-Imposible, este es el mejor de mis soldados, la única forma de dejarlo desconectado es diciendo su nombre-**

 **-Entonces, hay que activarlo para que nos de un reporte-**

 **-Lo haremos luego... por ahora hay que enfocarnos en los heridos y en sacar información del sobreviviente-**

 **-Si señor-**

El soldado quedó solo; mientras que "descansaba", por los pasillos del lugar, caminaba el médico de cabellos largos, su cuello dolía a montones, odiaba lo que ocurrió , refunfuñaba para sí pues se decía:

 **-Si vuelvo a ver a ese infeliz sabrá que no soy un maldito debilucho, estúpido, a la próxima no sabrás que te golpeó-**

Se desplazaba por los pasillos con suma calma, pues también el dolor en su cabeza taladraba su sien; estaba simplemente frustrado y de sobre manera estresado; pues el que era su más grande experimento, el cual por mucho tiempo su padre controlo y se lo heredó, ahora era presa de infelices radicales, locos idiotas que tenían una idea retorcida de la vida. Suspiró fuertemente y girando en una esquina fue en busca de la cafetería para buscar agua ya que al no tener instalaciones ahora sólo le quedaba colaborar con la búsqueda de su sujeto de estudios; mientras deambulaba, giró su rostro a la ventana de cristal de una de las habitaciones.

Sus orbes miel se agradaron, al descubrir lo que había sobre una mesa, pues se impactó al encontrar a su salvador tirado en una camilla, como si estuviera listo para la morgue, dubitativo observó a todos lados de aquel pasillo y al no haber nadie cerca, se introdujo a la habitación; mientras lo hacía decía desesperado:

 **-Estúpido... se suponía que eras de la élite y te vencieron unos inútiles-**

Ya estaba al lado de aquella camilla, posó sus manos en la orilla de esta y observaba examinadoramente aquel rostro, relajado blanquecino y con los ojos abiertos sin movimiento sin aparentemente vida.

 **-Demonios… No eres tan feo... bueno eras ¿como te llamabas?…-** Dijo pensativo para susurrar… **-Creo que era Siete mil setecientos diez...-**

Al decir aquello, el soldado se incorporó de un golpazo, como si se tratase de un resorte; enseguida pestaño, para lubricar sus ojos y dejar ver esas hermosas orbes verdes que dirigieron la mirada al médico quien le observaba asustado y con los ojos engrandecidos, con sus gafas redondas y maltratadas.

 **-¿Qué demonios?-**

 **-Iniciando...-**

 **-¡Me diste un susto del carajo idiota!-** gritó el peli largo, sofocado pues él imaginaba que ese sujeto ya sería enviado al incinerador.

 **-No debería de decir esas palabras en instalaciones de ELE-**

Souichi se estreso, pues aún ese soldado que creía inhabilitado, tenía la capacidad y el humor de regañarlo por su mal lenguaje en la instalación, arrugó sus cejas y expuso: **-Si como sea... ¿estas bien?-**

 **-Revisando sistema y nervios... escaneo en proceso, órganos internos en perfecto estado pulso de 98, presión de 150 por 70, temperatura de 25 grados, heridas superficiales... recuperando comandos-**

Decía aquella voz grave y suave, que más que robotica sonaba bastante humana; Tatsumi enseguida observó con mucha más atención a aquel sujeto el cual dijo:

 **-Activando localizador-**

 **-¿Localizador? … ¿de qué hablas?-**

 **-Misión incompleta, debo de encontrar al sujeto Siete mil setecientos nueve-**

 **-Oi, espera debes descansar-**

 **-No es posible-** Dijo bajándose de la camilla y ajustando su chaleco, además de iniciar a caminar y salir de la habitación encaminandose por los pasillos que lo llevaron a la zona de armas, en este Tatsumi grito:

 **-¡Oye espera a dónde vas!-**

 **-Encontré a mi objetivo está siendo llevado fuera de la ciudad a un puerto cercano, posible traslado a otro país debo evitarlo-**

 **-Espera... No, oye… acabas de salir de un shock, según mis cálculos debes descansar o tu cuerpo...-**

 **\- No es importante, hay más como yo en la base-**

El doctor notó como el soldado se colocaba el casco y se retiraba de la habitación de armamentos, Tatsumi lo seguía y aunque intento detenerlo no pudo evitar llegar hasta la zona de parqueo; ya ahí, el androide 7710 se detuvo examinando sus posibles transportes, mientras observaba los distintos vehículos analizaba la distancia y la velocidad de su objetivo y dedujo que el elemento mas rápido seria una motocicleta, pues desafortunadamente las naves no estaban a su disposición, se movilizó enseguida colocando una pistola en uno de sus tantos bolsillos en sus piernas, tomaba una motocicleta y expresaba acomodando su arma más grande en su espalda:

 **-Por favor regrese a la seguridad del edificio Doctor Tatsumi Souichi...-**

 **-Ni una mierda-** Dijo furioso.

 **-Es imperativo que usted esté a salvo-**

 **-Y también mi experimento... debo ir contigo para asegurarme que su cuerpo no haya sido lastimado-**

 **-Entonces usted está en pro de la seguridad del objetivo-**

 **-Si, así es...-**

 **-Suba-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Entre más se atrasa, más perderemos la hora crítica-**

El soldado quien tenía por nombre tabú "Tetsuhiro" tomó al médico de un brazo y lo obligó a montarse en la motocicleta, mientras que le entregaba su casco y susurraba:

 **-¡Úselo!… Sujétese bien-**

 **-E-espera… ¿y tú que usarás?-**

 **-Sujétese fuerte-**

Souichi, al escuchar la marcha de aquella motocicleta, se lo colocó rápido el casco que a pesar de que sus gafas eran un estorbo se acomodó en su cabeza el casco y sintió como aquel militar arrancaba quemando llantas, rápidamente uno de los guardias dio la alarma.

Arriba los superiores corrían al cuarto de vigilancia de maniobras y observaron las pantallas, en las cuales se mostraba como escapaba aquel elemento, mientras eso sucedía frente a sus ojos ellos exponían: **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **\- El siete mil setecientos diez salió del edificio...-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿cómo que salió?-**

 **-Estoy tratando de comunicarme, pero algo está mal, su casco no funciona-**

 **-Averigüen a donde va…-**

El personal se movilizó aprisa, se sentaron en las computadoras tratando de comunicarse con el soldado, sin embargo no había conexión ya que Souichi llevaba el casco de este.

 _ **-*000*-**_

En tanto esto sucedía en las instalaciones de ELE; en las afueras de la ciudad justo en un puerto, el medio día estaba yéndose de prisa; Masaki llegaba a una bodega en la cual arrojó a Kunihiro esposado de sus manos tras sus espaldas, su cuerpo cayó sobre un cobertor, sucio y roto. El castaño que sólo llevaba una bata como vestimenta, fue observado de manera molesta y asqueada por parte de aquellas orbes azules.

El rubio fue a una mochila y de esta sacó un pantalón y una camisa, de botones para gritarle:

 **-¡Vístete!-**

Kunihiro agacho su mirada hacia la ropa que había caído ante su persona en el piso, intentó moverse pero entonces dijo: **-No puedo hacerlo si estoy esposado-**

El rubio chasqueo su lengua, elevó su mano derecha y precioso un botón de uno de sus brazaletes que contenía botones, y enseguida aquellas ataduras cayeron, el castaño tomó con calma la ropa y lentamente se la puso, mientras que el otro lo observaba. Kunihiro se acomodaba los cabellos y cuestionaba.

 **-¿Qué harán conmigo?-**

 **-Solo te destazaremos para saber cómo luce tu interior-**

Kunihiro trago grueso enseguida susurro **-¿Qué es lo que hice?-**

 **-Nacer... eso fue lo que hiciste-**

Ya con las ropas Masaki le colocó las esposas de nuevo y le dijo: - **Saldremos al anochecer será mejor que te estés callado-** El rubio salió del lugar cerrando la puerta de metal, dejando solo a un confuso Kunihiro el cual se agachó y se sentó sobre aquel cobertor, flexionó sus piernas hacia su pecho y se abrazó a su mismo aprovechando que las esposas estaban a su frente y no en su espalda, observó con preocupación aquel lugar.

Pasó un tiempo, cuando de pronto la compuerta en el lugar que estaba atrapado Morinaga se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre; llegaban con prontitud al lugar y los demás que le acompañaban también hacían acto de presencia.

Aquellos hombres conversaban mientras Masaki llegaba y vociferaba: - **Estén listos saldremos en poco tiempo… que alguien vigile… No quiero a otro de élite aquí-**

 **-Sí señor-**

Aquellos hombres se dispersaron a excepción de un sujeto alto y fornido, quedando ambos solos; Kunihiro analizaba entonces al rubio al cual enseguida cuestionó:

 **-¿Tú eres el líder?-**

 **-Soy el comandante de la misión así es-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que pelean?-**

 **-Luchamos por la ley divina... como ya te lo dije-**

 **-Iré a afuera-** Expuso el enorme sujeto.

 **-Claro-** finalmente,rubio y castaño estuvieron solos.

 **-¿Acaso, ustedes quieren que nos extingamos?-**

 **-Así es... la tierra, los humanos debieron desaparecer tras el impacto del asteroide y así finalmente limpiar este mundo-**

 **-Disculpa, no entiendo... ¿sabes que si tu cumples con tus caprichos tu también morirás?-**

 **-Prefiero morir a seguir formando parte de esta horrible humanidad-** respondió Masaki el cual se acercó a Kunihiro lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y gruño: **-¿Acaso no te enferma que vengamos de una colmena, de una asquerosa máquina ponedora de huevos?-**

 **-Yo... No elegí nacer-**

 **-Claro que no, no fue Dios quien te creó… fueron científicos, y por eso debes morir-**

 **-Eres un extremista… ¿qué daño hará mi existencia a tus planes?-**

 **-Muchos, eres el próximo arca...-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Tu eres, según sé, el único humano que completó el desarrollo uterino… dentro de tí yace la más horrenda y siniestra manipulación genética… Naciste con órganos reproductivos-**

Kunihiro observaba su vientre y susurraba **-Lo sabía...-**

 **-¿Lo sabías?-**

 **-Si...-**

 **-¿Y también sabes para que te iban a utilizar?-**

 **-Eso...-**

 **-Iban a preñarte una y otra vez para hacer más como tu... y de la nada iban a obtener los óvulos que necesitan-**

 **-¿Óvulos?-**

Masaki se acercó al castaño, enseguida sacó una máquina con una pequeña punta la cual colocó en el cuello del castaño y rápidamente hizo escuchar un chasquido que causó en Kunihiro dolor, el rubio enseguida se apartó, tecleo en el pequeño panel de aquella maquina y expuso:

 **-Mira... -** Dijo mostrando los resultados **-Ahora mismo por tu organismo corre una medicación experimental, estas lleno de óvulos y ese doctor te iba a fertilizar con el más mejorado semen… eso que causaría un embarazo perfecto y que traería al mundo al primer ser humano nacido de... un conducto humano-**

Kunihiro trago grueso, agachó su rostro y susurro **-Que hay… qué hay de malo en… querer sobrevivir?-**

 **-¿Estabas de acuerdo?-**

 **-No... Solo aceptó lo que me toca...-**

 **-Eres patético-**

 **-Tu eres más patético, al menos ellos buscan una manera de solucionar el problema, luchan por la supervivencia-**

 **-¡Escuchateeeee ¿piensas ser el arca?… la incubadora de algo horrible!-** grito golpeado el piso **-Eso va contra dios-**

 **-No pienso decirte qué está bien o mal... Solo debo decir que deberías de darte la oportunidad de vivir y si mi cuerpo debe sacrificarse lo haré-**

Dos lados de la moneda, ninguno ni otro daba su brazo a torcer, Masaki enseguida susurro:

 **-Estamos en una maldita pecera, vivimos un chiste de vida... ¿sabes porqué hicieron eso contigo?-**

 **-...-**

 **-Claro que no lo sabes, es porque estamos muriendo… ya no hay forma de crear vida, los 50 años que pasaron acabaron por fin con los últimos rastros de mujeres... se acabó y esto es lo que debía pasar, para poder renacer debemos limpiar…-**

 **-Renacer...-**

 **-Hemos llegado a un punto en que jugamos a ser dioses, tu amigo... el soldado...-**

 **-Mi hermano...-**

 **-Trae un chip en su cabeza, que le a quitado su humanidad... el vive como una máquina, borró sus recuerdos, sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos, él sólo obedece y actúa a costa de que su cuerpo algún día perezca-**

Kunihiro se puso en pie y gritó: **-¡Tetsuhiro! … debo ayudarlo-**

 **-Es imposible... Solo puedes retirar el Chip con una operación sumamente riesgosa... has perdido a tu hermano por la vida artificial... ¿Eso quieres?-**

 **-No...-**

 **-Entonces ven conmigo esta noche.-**

 **\- No me interesa... haz lo que quieras, matarme ya si lo deseas… ya no vale la pena nada-**

 **-Te equivocas... puede que nuestro líder tenga algo para ti...-**

 _ **-*000*-**_

Mientras esto sucedía, en las calles de la ciudad, el día se había ido y él seguía adelante, esquivando el tráfico y no paraba:

 **-¡Oye!-**

 **\- No puedo parar te lo he dicho-**

 **-Pero si no orino te juro que me estallara la vejiga-**

 **-Esta bien, tienes unos segundos-**

 **-Bastardo ¿acaso tu no orinas?-**

 **-Un régimen de medicamentos nos mantienen sin necesidad de metabolismo común, solo nos hidratamos y alimentamos cuando estamos desconectados-**

 **-Vaya basura con razón no duran mucho...-** Tatsumi enseguida se apresuró a orinar y mientras lo hacía susurraba: **-Isogai maldición contesta-**

 _ **-¿Oye maldito médico pensé que estabas muerto?-**_ escucho en su oído al entablar la llamada.

 **-Brincos dieras animal, escucha necesito que nos encuentres en el muelle de Nagoya…-**

 _ **-¿Eh? …¿Souchan pidiéndome ayuda? Jajaja.**_

 **-No me jodas Isogai he tenido un día de mierda… es importante, esto es serio-**

- _ **Está bien … ¿en cual?-**_

 **\- El que arda en llamas-**

 _ **-¿Eh?… no espera ¿qué?-**_

 **-Haz lo que te digo-**

Rápidamente el camino se retomó, mientras ellos continuaban en el muelle, Masaki observaba con atención al castaño quien había quedado dormido, finalmente la paz o el cansancio lo habían vencido. Observaba con atención esas cejas, esos cabellos y todo el resto de su cuerpo incluso se aventuró a descubrir su vientre y ver el código de barras mientras pensaba en las palabras que dijo el castaño:

 _ **-"Tiene una idea de la supervivencia excepcional"-**_

Estaba confundiéndose, pero otros no lo estaban, enseguida llegó aquel enorme hombre y otro grupo de personas a levantar al castaño y dispuestos a matarlo como un animal, mientras él sólo observaba y escuchaba las risas que expresaban.

 **-Al jefe le gustará saber que tenemos uno vivo... los otros 5 no sobrevivieron el viaje-**

 **-Y eso aún está en investigación… ¿estás seguro que no tuviste nada que ver Guz?-** cuestiono el rubio molesto.

 **-Masaki... como crees, ahora dejamelo a mi... tu próxima ciudad está en tu bitácora, hay otro sujeto de estudios en Shibuya…-**

 **-E...esta bien...-**

Se disponía a retirarse, observó a Kunihiro una vez más, quien parecía aterrado al ver a aquellos hombres que lo acorralaron, quien sabe que le harían…

Finalmente Guz dijo: **-Por fin se fue... bueno que comience la diversión-**

 **-No lo sé Guz... lo quieren vivo-**

 **-Claro tranquilo sólo le daremos un trato preferencial al tipo-** Dijo acercándose para arrancarle las ropas y desnudarlo, Guz se saboreo por esas piernas, su sudoroso torso blanco solo manchado por el tatuaje en su vientre y esas nalgas que aprecio y lo invitaban a golpearle.

 **-¡Hummg!-** Gimió asustado el castaño mientras el enorme sujeto se acercaba a su oído y susurró:

 **-Bueno... se un buen experimento y ten un saludable hijo mío-**

Sus cejas se arrugaron, mientras sentía como aquella asquerosa lengua lamia su mejillas y sus manos tocaban con ímpetu su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a temblar, mientras que un líquido viscoso y helado se resbalaba entre sus glúteos, se trataba de lubricante, que uno de los sujetos derramada en sus bajos.

Afuera Masaki se alistaba para partir sin embargo, algo le gritaba que regresara, ese rostro de Kunihiro se había quedado fuertemente marcado en sus recuerdos, dejó lo que hacía y se dispuso a regresar para avisarle a Guz que esta vez iría escoltando al experimento sin embargo…

Escucho los gritos y las risas, haciendo que se apurara, cuando entró, Kunihiro estaba sujetado por los hombres de Guz, el cual le apretaba la cabeza contra el cobertor y golpeaba su pelvis contra su trasero siendo embestido por el enorme sujeto, el rubio palideció y enfureció tanto que no supo cuándo o cómo sucedió, sacó su arma y disparó en el hombro de Guz el cual cayó lejos de el castaño, quien cayó al piso con los glúteos llenos de sangre la lubricación no había servido de nada ante las terribles embestidas y violentos tratos de el horrible sujeto.

Quien en el piso agrando sus párpados y gritó: **-¡¿Pero qué mierdas haces?!-**

 **-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti... ahora entiendo por qué llegaban muertos-,** dijo aún apuntando al enorme sujeto y a los demás **-No se muevan o le vuelo la cabeza-** Masaki fue moviéndose despacio hasta que logró llegar al lado de Morinaga y lograba acercarse al castaño, quien no podía incorporarse por las ataduras. Sentía dolor en sus entrañas y en su esfínter, respiraba agitado y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.

Masaki por fin llegó a su lado, lo liberó y expuso: **-Lo siento-**

 **-Masaki…-**

 **-¡Qué es esto?… ¿nos estás traicionando?-**

 **-Ustedes han perdido el camino... esto no es lo que el líder quiere-**

 **-Que equivocado estas... como sea, que lastima será perderte...-** Dijo Guz poniéndose en pie y ordenando **-Matenlo-**

De manera apresurada se lanzaron a él, mientras esto iniciaba una rafaga de balas comenzó, llovían sobre los hombres que intentaban atacar al rubio, súbitamente una bomba estalló rompiendo la pared y tras esta un soldado de la élite se presentó, Masaki rápidamente susurro:

 **-Es tu amigo-**

 **-Tetsuhiro...-** susurro desmayándose. El castaño fue sujetado por Masaki quien corrió con todo y Kunihiro en brazos al lado del soldado y le dijo:

 **-Grandulón estoy de tu lado, quiero ayudarte a salvar a tu objetivo-**

 **-Entonces ve a afuera-** Dijo serio para seguir atacando a los rebeldes, los cuales vieron huir a Masaki con el experimento en sus brazos.

 _ **-*000*-**_

Afuera Tatsumi los recibía y el auto de su amigo también el cual gritó **-¡Yo creí que bromeabas!-**

 **-!Jamás bromeó Isogai-**

 **-Vámonos-**

 **-¡No!-**

Grito el peli largo, observando con desesperación la bodega del muelle; apretó los puños, no podía concebir que su reciente "amigo" estuviera muerto.

 **-Vamos-** expuso Masaki.

 **-¿Qué esperas Souichi? ¡vámonos!-**

 **-¡No!... Vamos sal de ahí-** y cómo si hubiera escuchado su orden en androide apareció.

Aquel uniformado, aún siendo abatido por balas se dirigió al auto.

 **-Ahora si vámonos… ¡Sube de unas vez!-** dijo metiendo al soldado el cual tenía una herida grave en su pierna **-¡Estas sangrando!-**

 **-Pérdida de sangre... profusa, posible daño colateral...-** Dijo para elevar su rostro y retirándose el casco el expuso **-Deben… dejarme… aquí -**

 **-¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!… no lo digas de nuevo-**

 **-Seré un estorbo si me conservan… por favor lleve con usted al sujeto y entregarlo a las instalaciones de ELE-**

 **-¡Jamás idiota!-** dijo el peli largo ante la mirada asombrada del rubio quien conocía perfectamente que haría el militar, pues cuando un soldado de élite es seriamente herido están programados para la autodestrucción. El rubio observó al castaño aún inconsciente y escucho del soldado:

 **-Detenga la marcha-**

 **-¡NO TE ATREVAS ISOGAI!-**

 **-Ya escuchaste soldadito … le temo más a él que a ti-**

 **-Entonces-** Dijo abriendo la puerta e intentando lanzarse al tiempo que activaba su chaleco en donde había un fuerte explosivo.

 **-¡No lo hagas!-** Gritó con fuerzas el médico.

 **-Fue un placer servir con usted-**

 **-Basta-** Los ojos de aquel doctor liberaba lágrimas, se negaba a perderlo, pues jamás había conocido a alguien como él... su vida vacía, su nulo apego a las personas, por fin tenía un sentido, sin embargo este se le iba, no obstante...

 **-¡Tetsuhiro Morinaga!-**

El llamado causó que el mencionado quedará de piedra, aunque lo habían desactivado, Masaki dijo:

 **-¡Date prisa! quítale el chaleco o volaremos en pedazos-**

 **-Maldita sea-** Dijo cortando el chaleco con el cuchillo que el rubio le ofreció, de prisa lo sacó y gritó a Isogai **-Eleva esta chatarra Isogai-**

 **-Hai-**

Rápidamente el chaleco cayó al agua y ahí estalló, alborotando el mar de forma horrenda, esa horrible explosión no hubiera dejado rastro de ninguno de ellos; rápidamente Tatsumi revisó al militar en el piso del auto, cerró sus ojos y enseguida inició a tratar su herida, con suma prisa lo controlo y expuso:

 **\- No vas a morirte tarado… no te irás Tetsuhiro… no te lo permitiré-**

La atosigada situación finalizó exitosamente... Ahora eran llevados a un refugio del cual ni el gobierno conocía paradero...

 _ **-*000*-**_

El sonidos de máquinas que le daban oxígeno era ensordecedor y la discusión de los médicos que lo trataban también lo era, apenas y abrió sus ojos por un momento mientras escuchó:

 **-… Souichi si tocas ese chip, dañaras el circuito… es como si lo mataras, no puedes hacerlo tu solo, necesitas de un neurólogo experimentando-**

 **-Jamás le pediré ayuda a ese infeliz, además recuerda que estamos de fugitivos-**

 **\- Pero entonces no lo toques… Él es solo un soldado después de todo-**

 **\- No es verdad, no es solo eso… Es un humano-**

Sus párpados se cerraron y ya no supo más…

 _ **-*000*-**_

En otra habitación, de una casa antigua oculta entre espesa vegetación, ubicada en las montañas, Masaki había curado las heridas del castaño el cual despertó con calma y al verlo se asustó. Se levantó, de manera tosca se alejó del rubio haciéndose bolita en la esquina de la habitación, aún en la cama en la que estaba.

El rubio suspiro y susurro: **-¿Ya estas mejor?** dejo las vendas y algodón en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y dijo: **-Te dejaré solo-**

Las orbes verdes examinaron los movimientos del rubio el cual antes de salir de aquella habitación fue detenido por Kunihiro el cual dijo:

 **-¿Cómo está mi hermano?-**

Masaki suspiro y expuso: **-Sigue con "vida"-**

 **-¿Qué has dicho?… ¿Qué sucedió?-**

 **-Lo hirieron en la pierna, el doctor lo esta ayudando, lo ha mantenido vivo desde que salimos del muelle-**

 **-¿Puedo verlo?-**

 **-Supongo que sí … Aunque, no servirá de nada… ya te lo dije el no es más un humano-**

 **-Lo será-** expuso obteniendo una mirada determinada en su rostro mientras Masaki abandonaba la habitación él pensaba

 **-** _ **Vas a estar bien hermano, te lo prometo-**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno un poco corto pro emocionante creo espero les haya gustado nos vemos después n.n/**_


End file.
